quakefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Quake Champions
Quake Champions es un juego de la saga Quake. Quake Champions es un juego de disparos en primera persona multijugador lanzado en el Acceso Anticipado de Steam el 23 de agosto de 2017. El modo de un solo jugador no está presente para enfocarse en el multijugador, como Quake III Arena y Quake Live. Historia El juego contará con su propio lore y dimensiones. Es una precuela de Quake III. Jugabilidad Quake Champions es un juego exclusivo para PC y solamente con modo multijugador, descrito como un "shooter basado en personajes y estilo arena competitivo" El juego se basará en la jugabilidad de Quake III y Quake Live, Tomando inspiración del primer Quake Por su diseño visual. Todos los personajes seleccionables (conocidos como "campeones") tienen habilidades pasivas (por ejemplo, Hijo de la guerra), y habilidades activas (por ejemplo Caminar fantasmal) pero el estilo central de juego sigue siendo el mismo. Las habilidades activas tienen un tiempo de reutilización que dura aproximadamente 30-45 segundos; la duración específica varía según el campeón. Estas habilidades se basan en un sistema de piedra-papel-tijeras, donde ciertas habilidades tienen contadores naturales. A los jugadores les toca descubrir qué campeones trabajan mejor juntos.What You Need To Know About Quake Champions Se espera que más de una docena de campeones sean jugables cuando se lanze la beta. No tiene "loadouts". El juego contará con ligas y filas, y sus modos incluirán duelos y partidas a muerte, pero también un juego basado en equipos. El juego tiene la intención de tener una presencia de e-sports, y convertirse en un evento en la QuakeCon. Debido a la presencia de habilidades, Quake Champions tendrá más énfasis en los modos basados en el equipo que en el modo 1v1 o todos contra todos, en comparación con Quake III. El juego también cuenta con personalización de personajes como sombreros y sombreados de armas. La jugabilidad permite el salto de cohete.Quake Champions Aims to Reclaim the Series' Competitive Crown Modos de Juego * A muerte * Sacrificio * Duelo * A muerte/equipos * Baja Instántanea * A muerte/equipos 2v2 Clasificada * A muerte/equipos contra Bots * Santísima Trinidad Modos de Juego Futuros * Captura la Bandera Los juegos personalizados también están implementados, pero solo pueden ser creados por aquellos que poseen el Paquete de Campeones. Desarrollo El juego estuvo bajo el nombre en clave "Lovecraft" durante el desarrollo.Quake Champions Tim Willits interview – ‘People are afraid of Quake, which is kind of awesome’ El concepto del juego existía ya en 2013, ya que los desarrólladores miraban lo que se podía hacer para construir Quake Live. Cuando comenzaron a jugar con algunos prototipos con el motor Quake Live y el juego, los desarrolladores tomaron nota del desarrollo de Doom. Saber Interactive Fue llevado a trabajar en el juego, ya que el proyecto se separó de Quake Live. Champions fue revelado al público por Bethesda en el E3 2016.Bethesda unveils Quake Champions, an arena-based shooter El juego entro en beta en 2017. El juego se ejecuta en un motor híbrido hecho por id y Saber. Sin embargo, ambos desarrolladores aún no han revelado el título del motor.Game Informer #82: Quake Champions En agosto de 2016, el modelo de pago del juego todavía se estaba determinando. En marzo de 2017, se anunció que utilizaría un modelo gratuito. Actualmente el juego paso a ser gratis el 10 de agosto de 2018. Personajes Actualmente, 14 personajes aparecen en el Acceso Anticipado. Se rumorea que más campeones, mapas y reinos llegarán en los próximos días desde el aspecto de la información de datos en la web y en los foros de Internet. * Ranger * Scalebearer * Visor * Anarki * Nyx * Sorlag * Clutch * Galena * Slash * B.J. Blazkowicz * DOOM Slayer * Keel * Strogg y Peeker * Death Knight * Athena * Eisen Armas Las armas de inicio pueden ser elegidas por el jugador. Inicio * Ametralladora * Escopeta * Pistola Neumática Recogida * Ametralladora Pesada * Súperescopeta * Súperpistola Neumática * Tri-dardo * Lanzacohetes * Cañón de Rayos * Cañón de Riel Mapas * Awoken * Blood Covenant * Blood Run * Burial Chamber * Church of Azathoth * Citadel * Corrupted Keep * Lockbox * Tempest Shrine * The Longest Yard * The Molten Falls * Ruins of Sarnath * Vale of Pnath Viejos Dioses/Dominios * Azathoth * Goroth * Cthalha * Ithagnal * Volkerh Reinos * Dimensión de los Condenados * El Mundo de los Primigenios * El inframundo * El Reino de la Magia Negra Referencias Links externos Sitio principal Category:Juegos Categoría:Saga Quake Categoría:Quake Champions